


Love Me Fully

by Wooby



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns, Scars, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Trahearne Lives (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooby/pseuds/Wooby
Summary: (gender neutral) Commander lives with their beloved Marshall years after they saved him from Mordremoth. Trahearne looks a little different than he used to, with two less limbs and lots of scars, but their love for him has only blossomed. They give him a massage, then... Another kind of massage.
Relationships: Trahearne (Guild Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Love Me Fully

You walk into your house in the forest, a little retreat you had built together for some time away. And boy, did you need it, now. You threw your work on the floor, knowing you look as disheveled and downtrodden as you feel. Before you have a moment to even fix your hair, the love of your life wheels in from the office room. He is all smiles, until he regards you for a moment.

"Commander? Did everything go well today?"

The mere sight of him fills you with power, but work had not been kind, "No. Everything went wrong." You approach him. "It was awful." You climb into his lap. "Terrible." Then press your face into his shoulder. "And very bad."

He chuckles. That sound alone could make you melt if you weren't already draped against him. He wraps his arms around you, his hands stroking your back gently. "You ever think about if it's about time for us to retire?"

You laugh, "You wouldn't. Even if I made you." You sit up to look at him, basking in his visage. You are both older now- scars on both of you- but your heart still skips a beat as you absently run a finger across his lip. The right side is soft, like spring clover. But the further left you go, the velvet softness gives way to a tough, yet smooth ashen bark. His lips part slowly, expectantly, and you move to meet his kiss without pause.

He is the first to withdraw, but only to smile at you. His eyes are beginning to glow in the light of dusk, bouncing shades of orange off his face. "Why don't I make you your favorite tea? Then we can sit on the porch swing and watch the fireflies."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" You tease, and he responds with a grin, "I think we are due for one, hm?" He gently moves you in his lap, placing your legs over one side of his chair as if he were carrying you bride style. He steals a kiss from the tip of your nose before pushing you both towards the kitchen.

From this vantage you get a clear view of the left side of his face. Once, long ago, it had been twisted into the reflection of Mordremoth. Now, the telltale sign of mordrem influence was still visible, but it had slowly become more like Trahearne again over time. You look over the outline of his jaw- and that's when you notice. He is clenching ever so slightly, likely hoping you won't notice and fuss.

"Babe? Are you in pain?" You ask softly, laying your head against his shoulder. He flinches, then scratches at his chin sheepishly, "Ah. I seem to always forget that I can't hide anything from you. Yes, well... I think I was slumped over the books for too long today. My shoulders are sore. And my stumps are killing me."

You sit up a little to look at him in the eye, "Does that mean- You are trying to ask me something?"  
He blushes and attempts so avert his gaze, "Well, I mean, only if you want to." He did tend to have trouble asking for help.  
You keep your gaze on him, playfully moving closer until your faces are nearly touching, "I want to hear you say it."  
He is always so cute when you put him on the spot. He babbles a little bit, wipes at his nose, then turns to look you in the eye, "Would you be willing to give me a rub? After I make you your tea, that is."

You smile wide, chest puffing up with pride, "I would do anything for you, dearheart. But hold on a sec. There is only one thing I like more than tea, ya know. And that's you. So I'm not gonna let my mans hurt while making me a cup. Let's go to the bed, love."

His shoulders slump lightly with relief, smiling at your eager expression, "I'm not sure what I did to deserve you."  
"Well." You chuckle, "Whatever it was, you're stuck now."

You head to the bedroom and watch him transfer himself. It's been a long time since he has needed your help with that. His arms and back are much more defined than they used to be. You have to hold yourself back from jumping on him before he can lay down. Once he is comfortable, you straddle his back and rub the length of his spine. There are a few pops and cracks, but his sighs are only in relief.

There is a big difference between each of his shoulders, so you find it is much easier to do one at a time. Starting gently on the right one- then pausing when you solicit a hiss. "Honeysuckle, I'm not even pressing hard. You've got to be a little nicer to yourself, hm?"

He nods and mumbles, relaxing now the more you massage that shoulder. You work your fingers deep in his leaves now, content when you get that sought after groan of pleasure. "That's what I like to hear." Moving to the other shoulder, you already have his scars mapped out in your mind. The one that still needs a gentle touch- the one stretch of foliage he doesn't have feeling in- the lightly armored area that needs extra elbow grease.

The more you take in the sight of him the hungrier you become. Who could blame you when you were looking at a perfect being? You lean over, peppering kisses at the base of his neck, rolling your fingers over the curves and valleys of his scars. He leans in to your touch, equally as thirsty for your affection.

You continue your ministrations, moving kisses down his shoulder and over his shoulder blade, pausing for a moment at his mid back. He seems confused for a moment, then chuckles, "You're kissing where I can't feel it, aren't you? Naughty."

You can't help but blush, and give his butt a playful squeeze, "I can be naughtier if you want."

He responds with a giggle. The sweet, trilling sound, sometimes with a wheeze, that he makes when you tease him. "I wouldn't hate that."

"Then turn over." You say in a commanding tone, eyes glued to him as he follows your order, his face alight with a pink tone to his glow. You lean closer to him, placing one hand on the bed between his legs so your arm barely rubs between them.

He clasps a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan, but you remove it and plug his mouth with your tongue instead. He returns the kiss hungrily, one arm reaching up to play in your hair. You stretch out the moment as long as possible, teasing him with your tongue for what feels like forever.

But finally you break free, causing him to whine ever so quietly. You tut at him, moving to hoist his thigh up on your lap, "No play time until I finish my work. Every single one of these scars needs a kiss." You begin massaging what was left of his leg with deft fingers, leaning over to intersperse kisses along the muscle curvature. You make sure to take it very slow when you reach near his torso, feeling him flinch every time your breath hits him. Just as he gets good and riled up, you move to the other thigh and start over, rubbing and kissing near the end of his stump and slowly making your way up.

You have him absolutely in a tizzy now, one hand grasping the bedsheets, the other covering his mouth, and his legs trembling. You cast your eyes over to his crotch, watching the tiniest bud trying to peek out from beneath his petals. "What a shy one you still are..." You chuckle, kissing his hip, then his stomach, then trailing your way down below his belly button.

You brush your nose against the peeking bud, and he jerks his hips once. Gently you push back some of the petals masking his hard on, rubbing the tender flesh on either side of it softly and look up at him. He meets your eyes and you smirk, "Take your hand off your mouth. I want to hear you."

The moment he removes his hand you lean in and kiss the very tip of his cock. He nearly leaps from the bed, moaning out something incomprehensible. You continue- rubbing your nose, lips, and tongue over him as he continues to grow in size, a bright glowing fruit emerging from it's pod.

It tastes heavenly. He is dry, yet sweet- and smells faintly of evergreen. It is your favorite flavor of wine, and you kiss and suckle at it's container greedily.

"C-commander! Ohhhhh... By the gods..." His wriggling and moaning fuels your desire, holding him by the hips while you slip your tongue in-between his leafy slit and tease at the base of his dick. There is a spot there that drives him wild- and finally you find it.

"Ahhhh! Oh shit-" The uncharacteristic explicative leaves his mouth a few times as you tease your tongue into the dip. "I'm... I'm not going to last long if you keep that up.... Commander."

But you have no intention of holding back. He deserves nothing but the best relief you can offer- and his reaction just makes you hungrier. You move one hand off of his waist, sneakily moving it underneath him and gently teasing a finger at his anus. He squeaks, which is adorable, and you slowly ease a finger inside of him. His groans somehow grow ever louder, and he grasps at his throat with one hand, your hair with the other.

Once he is relaxed enough you sneak a second finger into his back end, searching for that sweet spot. He groans, cries out, and finally doubles over as your fingertips hit the jackpot.

"Ohhh Commander! You're gonna make me... Ahhh cum!" His fingers tighten in your hair as his cock throbs, threatening explosion. Quickly you catch his length in your mouth, wanting for his sweet nectar. You push as much of him as you can into your mouth, waiting for the tip to touch the back of your throat before you give a deep hum.

You watch his eyes roll into the back of his head as he shoots nectar into your gullet, holding him fast mid-suck as he rides out his climax. He sighs in relief, but what he doesn't know yet is you don't plan to let him go.

When you start sucking again he jerks at the overstimulation, "Ah- ah! Ahhh! Commander!!!" He immediately comes twice into your mouth, making the most haggard moan you have ever heard. You suck as you clean off his cock, his nectar too sweet to waste. He pops out of your mouth with an audible noise, and you smirk up at him, "Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my version of an AU Trahearne lives with the way he looks. Leave me a comment if you please! 
> 
> Follow Trahnerd on tumblr for very sparsely posted reposts of Trahearne fanart.


End file.
